


Flesh Wound

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris is bad at feelings, M/M, Near Breakup, Romance, fuck-buddies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Peter's tired of being a fuck buddy and tries to break up with Chris.Chris does not approve.





	

Chris felt like shit.  He usually felt like shit after a long day of tracking. Especially when it wound up being a fruitless attempt. He knew what he needed but had stubbornly resisted the urge for the past few nights. He didn’t like being at the mercy of his hormones. He was usually good at suppressing that side but lately, lately it didn’t take much for his cock to react. Unfortunately when one was trying to help a bunch of ragtag high school children it didn’t help. His cock didn’t know the difference and there was plenty of eye candy to not stare at. He was not a dirty old man. He did have principals and a code which did not include fucking barely legal teenagers.

Fortunately he did have someone, if you could call doing what he did with said person having someone. He didn’t actually have any claim on them whatsoever.  All he had to do was text. “Fifteen minutes?” on his phone. He’d done that about five minutes ago and the answer usually came within ten. Like clockwork. It usually meant that he was within fifteen minutes of Peter’s apartment. They had an understanding. He was the only one besides Lydia who had Peter’s address. Peter knew he didn’t do small talk or emotional baggage. It was the perfect situation. Or so he thought.

After eleven minutes passed, he got a strange answer.

“Oh, I’m fine, Chris, thank you for asking.”

Chris grunted, so it was a no. If it was a yes Peter would have just responded with his usual one word answers. Chris would drive over and they would fuck and then act like nothing was going on between them. He was never sure if any of the others knew or not. He took great care to clean Peter’s scent off but he wasn’t sure what Peter did. At any rate, no one ever bothered him about it but he’d be concerned if suddenly what they were doing was no longer wanted. Was it something he said? They didn’t actually talk.

“You’re sitting in your truck trying to figure out what I meant aren’t you?”  

It was another perfectly typed text without a single emoticon. A part of him thanked all the gods that Peter didn’t use them. The text having no clear sign of intention worried him. What was Peter playing at?

Eventually, Peter apparently took pity on him because the usual response was plainly sent.

“Come over.”

On the one hand he didn’t really want to go over to the home of a werewolf in a mood but on the other? Peter Hale had been drifting in and out of his thoughts all damn day. It had been difficult to concentrate and he was halfway to blaming Peter for his lack of hunting success. He’d been thinking about Peter Hale all damn day. So Chris just responded with “Ok.” and started the truck.

He parked the truck in his usual spot and headed through the posh lobby. It always made him feel uncomfortable but better here than at his place. Peter buzzed him in and he gave the unconcerned doorman a nod.

A few minutes later he was at the door to Peter’s penthouse. Peter didn’t have a lot of things in his apartment as if he didn’t really care about it that much. Chris remembered how it looked every other time he’d been there. It looked like a hotel room. Just a place, not a home as if Peter had enough clutter in his life to deal with.

Peter opened the door. He’d been drinking hard liquor, not that it did much for a werewolf but Chris could smell it on his breath. Apart from that, nothing different. Chris looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow. “Do y--”

Peter reached over to grab his shirt. “Yes,” Peter searched Chris’ eyes. Once the door clicked behind him he all but pounced on Chris, almost knocking him to the ground. “Dammit Chris,  I was all set to give up on you.”

“I didn’t realize we had a schedule.” Chris shrugged.

“Fuck you and your rigid self-control.”  Peter scrabbled at Chris’ absurd amount of layers in an effort to get them off. “Just once, Chris. Just _once_.”

Chris shifted to help Peter remove his jacket, over-shirt, undershirt and various concealed and visible weapons. “Once what?”

Peter stopped what he was doing and drew in a sharp breath. “You have no idea, do you?” He looked the man over briefly once he was half-naked and sighed. “New bruises.” he noticed the discoloration along Chris’ ribs. Those are stitches?” his brows furrowed as he eyed the long, fresh scar on his chest. “Are you not bothering to dodge now?”

“Peter, if you have something to say, just say it. I’m not a mind reader. I always have bruises, those are nothing new, just a flesh wound.” Chris pulled off his boots.

“I-,” Peter gritted his teeth in frustration. “Do you even like being here? I mean, just once it would be nice if you stayed over and smiled or something.”

“Stay over?” Chris couldn’t believe the words actually came the wolf’s mouth. “If I didn’t like coming here, I wouldn’t come.” Somehow Peter had gotten something into his head and Chris was getting more confused with each passing minute. “I’m not here to smile and romance you, Peter. If that’s what you want, tell me now. I’ll go. We aren’t teenagers.”

“You really would, wouldn’t you?” Peter stepped away, and Chris felt bereft by the loss. “You’d just leave and I’d never see you again.”

“That’s not strictly speaking true. We’d see each other at the pack meetings.” Chris wasn’t sure if Peter was being serious or just in a mood.  Peter had always been available, never complained or talked about feelings. He usually couldn’t wait to get Chris out of the apartment. So where was this coming from? “What’s the matter with you?”

“Don’t pretend that you care. That’s even worse. I’m done.” Peter shook his head. “I can’t do this anymore. Go away, Chris.”

“Peter?” Chris sighed. “You should have just told me not to come.” He started to put his boots back on. There was a tight feeling in his gut that he couldn’t identify. He felt almost sick, like he was about to throw up. He’d been looking so forward to this all day. He’d wanted so badly to be buried deep inside Peter Hale and forget about the world, his responsibilities. To forget about everyone and anything but Peter.  The words _I can’t do this anymore_ cut into him like barbed wire. It felt like there was a knife twisting in his stomach. He couldn’t even entertain the possibility that this was it or that Peter was breaking up with him. Breaking up? How could they be? They weren’t even together. If he didn’t try something, it might be his last chance.  “I’ll stay the night if you want me to.” It was the only thing he could think of to say. Talking wasn’t really his strong point.

His answer was a distressed glare. “Go home.” Peter snarled at him and stormed off to his bedroom. The door was slammed shut with such fury that it shook the dishes in the sink.

Chris frowned as he slowly got to his feet. He looked at the kitchen in the hopes that there might be some kind of clue there. That’s when he noticed that the dishes were not everyday dishes. They were the fancy kind someone puts out for a special occasion. There were also several pots and dishes in the washer. It was around eight thirty. Had a guest come over for dinner? He moved to open the fridge. Several plates had been put into wraps, noodles of some kind. Chicken Parmesan. Chris knew Peter was an excellent cook. So he had someone over? No, none of the dishes were touched. There was also a chocolate torte in the fridge. Chris loved chocolate, it was one of his favorites. He had to resist the urge to reach in and swipe icing onto his finger.

He saw a calendar on the fridge and opened it up. Pfft, kittens.There was a red circle around today’s date. No, that wasn’t a circle, it was a heart. What could that possibly mean? Did Peter have a date that didn’t go well? He wasn’t aware that Peter was seeing anyone else. He would know, the kids would talk. The very idea made his blood boil. Frustration mounted. He opened his phone and tried to think. Did the date have any significance? No, he couldn’t think of a single thing.

Chris stood by the kitchen counter for a long time, boots only half buckled up. He knew that Peter could still hear him in the kitchen as he tried to puzzle out what the fuck just happened. Was it some kind of test? He clenched his fingers. He didn’t know how to comfort people. He was good at hiding his emotions not protecting others from them but he was damned if he was going to walk out the door. If Peter was seeing someone else, his rejection tonight would make sense. He honestly hated the idea of it. The more he thought about some nameless person kissing Peter or touching his skin the more depressed he got. He should just leave.

The moment he did though, it would be final and over and Chris just couldn’t accept that. Peter’s phone was on the kitchen counter so there was no use texting him. However, Chris couldn’t help himself. He picked it up. The phone was naturally locked so there wasn’t much he could do but the screensaver. Chris stared. It was him. It was a picture of him resting somewhere, a smile across his lips. He couldn’t remember where or how Peter had taken it it but it was very clearly him. Another picture replaced the first one and it was him in the woods, hunting. More appeared at intervals. Clearly Peter’s screensaver was made up of various pictures on his phone. Another was his daughter Malia, then cora and derek and Scott. Stiles had somehow made it on there but there was an uncomfortable number of pictures of Chris. Some with him lying shirtless in bed, one of his ass. It was disconcerting and embarrassing. What if someone else had gotten ahold of Peter’s phone?

Chris put the phone down, even more confused. He kicked his boots back off and stalked the bedroom door determined to get to the bottom of it. He put his hand on the handle, expecting to find it locked but it wasn’t. With a deep breath he opened it.

“I thought I told you to leave.” Peter mumbled. He was standing by his window, looking out over Beacon Hills, half-naked and beautiful.

Chris was struck by how beautiful he was. How perfect, how much he didn’t deserve a man like Peter. They’d both been through so much hell and clawed their way out of it. “You did.”

“Why are you still here?” Peter didn’t turn around.

“Because whoever he is doesn’t deserve you either.” Chris said plainly. “Especially since he didn’t show up. I did though. I came.”

Peter turned around at that and stared at Chris with his mouth open. He shut it and just rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh really?” His arms folded across his chest as he just looked at the hunter.

“I’ll always come if you need me, Peter.” Chris faltered slightly in his intensity.

Peter gave him a very strange look and just made an impatient motion with his hand, “Continue.”

“I don’t know what it is you want.” Chris spoke some more. He didn’t usually say all that much when he was around Peter. The man just had a habit of making it extremely difficult to think just by being present. “We’ve doing this for a long time now.” Honestly,  he didn’t remember how long ago they started.

“A year.” Peter said flatly.

“Huh?” Chris blinked. He supposed it must have been. It was just this time last summer that he found Peter at the  lake and,- “Oh, fuck.”

“Figured it out, have you?” Peter gave him an exasperated look.”It’s our anniversary, you idiot. I thought. I thought you’d care. I thought you’d say something, do something different, contact me earlier. No, there isn’t anyone else. There never has been, you ass. It’s always been you. But you did the same thing you’ve always done. For the past few days I’ve been waiting for a call from you. I’ve made dinner three nights in a row, hoping.” He held up three fingers. “But I got nothing. Just business as usual. Even at the pack meeting a couple of days ago you were just so-” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  “I can’t go on like this Chris.”The wolf gave a long groan because he obviously hadn’t meant to talk so much. It all just spilled out. “I just want, I want more, alright. So that’s why you need to go.”

“No,” Chris shook his head.

Peter frowned. “This is my apartment, so get out.”

“No.” Chris said more firmly as he drew in a breath like he was about to prepare for battle. “What makes you think I can’t give you more?”

“Because you’re you. Master of emotional control.” Peter gestured at him. “You don’t want a relationship, you want a fuck buddy.”

“In the beginning.” Chris couldn’t deny that. He lifted his head again and kept his eyes squarely on Peter’s. “You’re right, I’m not good at this sort of thing but that doesn’t mean I’m not capable. What I do know is that the idea, the mere thought of you being with someone else makes me want to commit senseless and bloody murder.” He allowed emotion to make it’s way through to get the point across. “I don’t want to own you, but I don’t want to share you either. For what it’s worth, you mean a lot more to me than you think you do.” It was as clear as he could reasonably be given the circumstances and he hoped Peter would understand. He really did. He didn’t have it in him to beg but he might make an exception in this case.

“You have a funny way of showing it.” Peter pointed out after he absorbed Chris’ words.

“I’ll try and be better.” It was all Chris could think of to say.

“I have to admit.” Peter looked like he was thawing, a good sign. “The idea of you committing murder over me is every kind of sexy.”  
  
“Mmm.” Chris gave a low laugh. “Are you done being dramatic?”

Peter slunk over. “Maybe. Did you mean it, or are you just trying to get laid?” He hooked his fingers in Chris’ belt and yanked him closer.

“Both.” Chris quirked a grin.

“You say the sweetest things.” The wolf mocked him gently. As Chris rested a hand on Peter’s neck the wolf unbuckled the hunter’s belt.

“If you wanted me to talk to you, all you had to do was ask.”  The hunter casually thumbed the skin under Peter’s chin, a sensitive spot he was well aware of. “If you need to talk about anything, just say something. Reading minds is not one of my superpowers.”

Peter shivered from the feel of Chris’ fingers on one of his erogenous zones. He edged closer and Chris wrapped his arms around him. As he did Peter buried his head in Chris’ neck and snuffed his scent with a low rumbling growl. It was going to be different from their usual encounters and he wanted to take his time. “I’ve wanted more for so long.” Peter murmured. “I’m not sure what to do.”

Chris seemed to sense his general level of distress and gave a soft smile. “It’s alright, Peter. I think I know what you need.” He broke contact with the wolf but only to go over to Peter’s huge King bed and and pull the sheets down. He climbed in and settled back against the pillows. “Come here,” he cajoled.

With a curious curl of his lips Peter prowled to the other side of the bed and joined him. He looked puzzled when Chris opened up an arm but settled against it anyway. “What are you doing?” He asked as he rested against Chris’ chest, curled up against him.

“Giving you more.” Chris kissed the top of his head. The best way he knew how. For werewolves he knew it was the closeness that mattered so he offered up more than just his body. Peter had already had that. “Mark me.”

“What?” Peter lifted his head and gazed at Chris in amazement.

“You heard me. It’s what I want.” Chris knew enough about werewolves to know what he was asking for. He also knew Peter had held back the entire time they had been doing this. It had been an unspoken rule, _no fangs_ _or claws_. “The rest of the pack should know that I’m yours.”

It was said in so calm and easy a tone that it took Peter’s breath away. For him it was impossible to be calm in the face of what Chris was asking for. “You know what that means, right?”

Chris just gave him an indignant look. “I've hunted your kind for decades, Peter. I had time to learn about your rituals.”

Peter’s mouth ran dry and he had to lick his lips as a warm feeling pooled in his gut and rose through him to the tips of his fingers. His claws extracted and retracted in anticipation as he fumbled through the reality of what Chris was saying. “You want me to claim you?” He needed clarification. He didn’t want to assume.

“Mmmhmm.” Chris nodded.

Suddenly Peter was straddling him. He gazed hard down at the hunter. “No one’s ever asked me before.” The look on his face was a mixture of awe and determination, he was going to do this right. “You know what I have to do?”

“I’m aware.” Chris spoke mildly but in truth he was not exactly prepared. Peter hadn’t topped him before for that very reason. Actually, the only other person who had done so was Victoria but that was a long time ago in another life.

Peter leaned down and kissed his throat, licked it and grinned a bit ferally at Chris. “I’ve dreamed of this. Of impaling you on my dick, fucking you, _breeding_ you.”  

“Are you going to talk all night?” Chris raised a brow. “Or do I have to make things happen?”

Peter growled low. His eyes glowed a sharp blue as he reached for the lube always kept by the side of the bed. Usually it was used on him but this time? Peter popped open the top and spread a generous amount on his hands. “I’m going to take my time, savor the moment.”

“Bastard.” Chris muttered though his tone held more affection than annoyance. He turned over on his stomach and rested his head in arms.

And Peter was gentle at first when he stretched Chris with his fingers. Gentle, yet determined. He kissed where he could and whispered soothing words even when he filled Chris to the hilt. The possessive bite was given to a place that only layers of clothing could cover. Chris felt Peter’s devotion with each kiss, each lick, every touch and every thrust of his cock. By the time his knot latched in and expanded, Chris was as ready as he’d ever be.

It lasted far longer than anything they’d ever done before and Chris found himself dropping in and out of consciousness towards the end. It was, however, worth every moment.

  
*  
  
Chris was asleep in his arms and dawn was about to break. For the first time in his life Peter had something no one could take away from him. He had a mate, a partner. “I love you.” Peter said softly as he brushed Chris’ cheek. He knew the man wouldn’t hear it but it was the truth. He actually did love someone. He didn’t think he’d ever be capable of it after the fire, much less an Argent but it was real. He would protect Chris with his life now, not that he wouldn’t have before but it was different.

The wound he’d given Chris was still bloody and he leaned down to lick at it. Chris didn’t stir so he kept cleaning it with his tongue. It was a mark that would heal but always remain on the hunter’s body. His mark. Proof for other wolves. _This one’s mine_. He knew he should actually get up and go retrieve the medical kit he kept in the bathroom and at least put sutures on it but he didn’t feel like moving. He liked the scent of Chris’ blood, it was almost like a drug. He knew Chris had also bled between his legs and would be really sore when he woke up. Peter had done exactly what he’d asked. Marked him, knotted him, fucked him for hours into the night. Chris had nearly passed out from the experience.

_This one’s mine._

Peter smiled when Chris’ eyes fluttered open. “There you are.” He rumbled and nuzzled the hunter’s cheek.

“Mmm.” Chris tried to move and immediately regretted it. “Ow.”

“Sorry.”

“No you are not.” Chris snorted.

“Want me to take the pain?”  
  
Chris shook his head. “No.” His fingers played with Peter’s as he glanced tiredly at the wolf. “What time is it?”

“Five thirty-ish.” Peter mumbled. “You’re not thinking of getting up are you?”

“No, no I think I’ll lie here for a while.” Chris acknowledged with a weak grin. “I need the bathroom though.”

“There’s a medkit in there, bring it when you’re done.” Peter noted with a yawn. He unfurled his arms from around Chris and let the man make the attempt to get to his feet. He was a beautiful vision in the early light just before dawn, marked and bruised. Blood was matted at his thigh and Peter frowned in concern. “You sure you don’t want me to take the pain?”  
  
Chris glanced back over his shoulder. “I’m fine.”

Stubborn hunter. Peter sighed and watched with trepidation as Chris limped towards the bathroom.  While Chris was in there he took a moment to quickly change the sheets and make things comfortable for his mate. He was done just in time and was caught fluffing pillows as Chris finally came out.

“What are you doing?” The hunter gave a tired yawn. He’d wiped himself a bit and had the medkit in his hand. The wound on his shoulder was cleaned and prepped for stitches and he was no longer bleeding.

“Making things comfortable.” Peter gave Chris a quizzical look.  

Chris gingerly sat down on the bed and gave the medkit to Peter. “I’m too tired to stitch anything, take care of it, would you?”

Peter nodded quickly and proceeded to do just that.

Chris gave him a funny look. “You never do what I tell you to, this is new. I could get used to this.” The hunter had clearly had to be stitched up before because he took the process without anesthetic and only flinched a few times. Once it was cleaned up and set under a bandage Peter pouted a bit mulishly.  “What?” Chris asked.

“I’d rather be able to see it.” The wolf admitted with a little grin. He set the medkit aside and leaned in to nuzzle the hunter again. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
  
“I’m fine, Peter.” Chris assured him. “Just tired.

They lay together in the bed for a few moments with Peter in Chris’ arms this time. The hunter’s fingers rested in Peter’s hair. “Peter?”

“Mmm.” Peter loved it when Chris petted his hair, not that he’d ever admit it.

“I love you too.” It was grudgingly admitted, but no less a significant moment.

Peter smiled.

**FIN**


End file.
